Snö Fåglar
by SuperSparkleBats123
Summary: Kid Flash and Jinx go ice skating. Finx. Some fluff. One shot. Rated T for safety.


**AN: My first ever fanfiction! Bit nervous tbh but heyyyy oh well x3 Um this is just a oneshot but I might continue it if y'all like it. Oh yeah and the ship is Finx. 0-0  
**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, Sweden or Kid Flash and Jinx. If I did, I probably wouldn't be writing fanfiction.**

 **SuperSparkleBats123 out! Enjoy the story~! :D**

In a small countryside in Sweden, swirls of icy snow danced delicately to the frosty ground below. Pine trees glistened due to the powdered sugar like substance touching the jade green leaves. A small pond, roughly around a few square meters was home to dozens of silver fish in the springtime, now was cover in a thick sheet of ice.

Jinx couldn't believe she had agreed to going along with this. Instead of staying home, by a fireplace, sipping hot coco, she was halfway across the world with a boy she had only dated for barely a month. If she had known "going out on a date" with Kid Flash would mean traveling to a practically _abandoned_ country, she probably wouldn't of gone. Besides, it was freezing, she could almost feel the frost bite on her toes. Even though she was wearing a nice purple snow jacket, with penguins (thanks to Wally), she still was freaking cold! She trudged besides him in frustration, hoping that they would go back to Jump City.

"We're here." Wally breathed excitedly. "Or should I say... _Vi är här."_

"What are we even doing here?!" Jinx snapped. "It's cold, and wet and worst of all: I'm exhausted!"

"I was thinking we could do something different...and we've never been to Sweden before." Wally explained. "Well I mean I have but you haven't."

"No, I haven't and I wasn't planning on going."

"Aw come on Jinx…"

"Don't "aw come on Jinx" me!" Jinx groaned in frustration. "Besides, couldn't you have warned me?"

"I thought I did…"

"No, you picked me up at 2am and dragged me out of bed at super speed!"

"Well when you say it like that…"

"Exactly! Can we go home now? It's _freezing._ "

The redhead laughed. "Nope."

"Flash, I will push your face into the snow."

"Try and keep up!"

"...Point taken."

KF nudged her.

"What?"

"Look."

Jinx gasped. The pond was perfectly frozen over that Jinx could see her own reflection. Granted she looked like a mess, with pieces of snow sticking to her clothing, however she ignored that tiny detail.

"Wow...Wally this is amazin-"

She looked around.

"Wally?" Jinx panicked slightly. What if he had been captured again or something?

But, to her surprise he wasn't. In the middle of the icy blanket, the fiery haired speedster twirled and skated along the pond. Jinx couldn't help but giggle, he looked so silly with his pale blue skates, decorated with mini lightning bolts.

"You look like a ballerina."

Wally stopped briefly to roll his eyes, then continued to show off his skills.

"Or a ice princess...like from that one Disney movie that no one will shut up about."

"Pretty sure she was a queen." KF laughed as he did a quick flip.

He was so fast. Well he _was_ a speedster but still.

Jinx sighed with envy. If she wasn't so unlucky, she would've loved to join him. Kid Flash smirked and threw a pair of pink skates over across the lake.

"Wanna try?"

"Why do you have a pair of pink skates?"

Wally blushed. "Uhm...no reason." He coughed awkwardly. "So...wanna skate?"

"N-no I'd probably mess up." Jinx shrugged. "Bad luck n' all."

"Nah it's easy, just follow my lead." He skated back to her, gingerly holding his hand out. "Do you trust me?"

She hesitated. Did she trust him? The last time he asked her that, he ended up getting attacked by one of her hexes.

"Um...I guess." She muttered awkwardly putting her hand into his grasp. Her cheeks felt rather hot, probably turning the same color as KF's hair.

Jinx was, as expected, not a good skater. Even when holding her boyfriend's hand, she couldn't quite understand the basics. Most of the time she was leaning too far back, or too forward and her balance was atrocious. She was stumbling over herself, and all the while Kid Flash was grinning at her failure.

"You're doing much better than I was when I first tried it!"

"R-really?"

"No...but did I make you feel better?"

"Kind of…"

"Awesome!"

Jinx stumbled over her own feet in frustration and embarrassment. How was he doing it so easily?

"Just use the balls of your feet…"

"I will kick you in _your_ balls."

"I'd rather you not…"

"Try me, Kid Mouth."

For once, the speedster was speechless. Not even a witty comeback or pun could escape his mouth.

"Look into my eyes."

"Huh?" Jinx squeaked.

"Just watch me. Don't look down." Kid Flash murmured.

Jinx did as he instructed. Looking into his eyes was rather easy, after all they were very attractive. His bright cobalt irises gazed into her soft magenta ones, shimmering with happiness and flair.

"Okay, you can stop staring." The redhead cocked his eyebrow. "You're starting to creep me out."

"But you told me to-"

"Listen, I know my eyes are sexy but seriously…" KF laughed.

"They're just...unique."

"Well yeah, only 1% of the population has red hair and blue eyes."

"I didn't know that."

"Well, now you know how unique I really am."

"Okay don't push it, skater boy."

"I'm sorry, I can't help that I'm popular."

Jinx stopped skating for a second. "Did you really just make a 'Mean Girls' reference?"

"N-n-no!" Wally stammered.

"Uhuh..."

Jinx couldn't help but giggle. She couldn't imagine Wally being interested in something so girly. Then again, he did own a pair of pink skates so it wasn't too farfetched.

"Did your mom want a girl or something?"  
No reply.

Wally let out a sigh. "Not answering that."

"Technically you already did."

"Shut it."

"You're _such_ a girl."

"Says the person who cried when watching Bambi."

"Well I get an excuse because I _am_ a girl."

"Oh I'm sorry. I'll remember to be a tough, egotistical guy next time I see you."

"Hell no."

"You know you love me~."

" _Not answering that._ " Jinx said, mimicking her boyfriend's obnoxious voice.

"Check this out." Kid Flash stated, letting his hand go free of Jinx's grasp.

"Wally what are you- AHHHH dontletgoplease!"

"Sorry, already did." He smirked.

"I will murder you." Jinx slipped and skidded, trying to stay on the balls of her feet, but failing miserably.

"Wally I'm sorry I called you a girl butImgonnacrash!" And with that, Jinx landed in a thick pile of snow next to the makeshift rink. Her head popped out from under the ice and snow. She growled.

"Don't. Ever. Do. That. Again." She tried to sound intimidating, however her teeth chattering caused her to sound more adorable than scary.

"Aw come on, you were doing great." The redhead shrugged. "Y'know, before you crashed." He did a quick twirl before skating towards her.

"Yeah, thanks, Twinkle Toes."

"Somebody sounds jealous."

"I'm not jealous. Skating is stupid anyways."

Jinx immediately felt guilty after saying that. Wally's eyes looked down, clouded and quite possibly very hurt.

"You're right...um...sorry ...ah...didn't mean to force you to skate when you weren't interested." He muttered.

"I'm bad luck, of _course_ I'd be bad at it!" Jinx snapped. Again, she made the situation worse.

.Wally nodded.

"Y-yeah...I'm really sorry…"

Again, Jinx was feeling extremely guilty. She didn't mean to hurt his feelings.

"Who taught you how to skate?'

There was an awkward silence.

Jinx shook her head. "S-sorry I snapped." She looked down on the ground.

"It's cool." He murmured. "Um...my uncle actually taught me…"

"Your uncle?"

"Y-yeah…"

"Wish I had an uncle that could teach me. Though I didn't think the Flash was a skater."

"Well I mean...he isn't but...ah…"

Jinx raised an eyebrow.

"Um...so...Imightoftaughtmyselfhowtoskate."

"What?"

He signed. "I always was interested in it, but my parents didn't really want me to do something so...girly."

"Ah."

"So...I self taught."

"Aw, that's adorable!"

"No it isn't. It's stupid, just like you said."

"Wally, it's not stupid. It was stupid of me to say something so hurtful."

"It wasn't _that_ hurtful."

"Wallace...it totally was. I can tell these things."

Wally shot his girlfriend. "Don't _ever_ call me Wallace."

Jinx laughed. "Sorry...Wallace."

"Only my mom calls me Wallace." He muttered.

"Awwwww…."

"Don't even think of laughing-"

"I wasn't laughing!"

He took a deep breath. "Uhhh...so do you wanna get out of the pile of snow or-"

"What gave you that idea?" Jinx replied sarcastically, her voice muffled from being piled into the snow.

"Lucky guess."

"Right."

Kid Flash stretched his hand out, which Jinx gratefully accepted. She trudged out of the snow, shivering and silently cursing to herself.

"T-thanks…" She chattered.

"Don't mention it, Jinxie."

"Yeeeah...don't call me Jinxie."

"Sorry."

Jinx smiled in response to Wally's silliness. She was glad that she joined the side of justice, as silly as that sounds. Maybe being a good guy wouldn't be so bad, as long as she had Kid Flash.


End file.
